


Why Me

by wonderfulmax90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff prompt, Gen, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulmax90/pseuds/wonderfulmax90
Summary: I tried to keep this as gender neutral as possible because I never find male/gender neutral fics and I think mlm men deserve to have these cute fics too.Also--it would be a BIG fuck you to JKR if even one trans masculine person [or enby] read this.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & Reader
Kudos: 3





	Why Me

There had always been one question on your mind ever since you started dating Fred. Why me? He could have chosen anyone at the school and yet he chose you. He chose you over everyone else and yet, you couldn’t bring yourself to ask the question. You couldn’t ask him why he chose you.

“Why don’t you just ask him?”

You jumped out of your chair, falling to the floor with a mass of papers fluttering down to greet you. You tried to shield your eyes from the oncoming papers but you were met with a mass of paper cuts. You lifted yourself up to your elbows and looked at whoever had spoken to you. George stood over you, hand extended out to help you up. You took his hand and brought yourself up to face him. 

“Ask him what?” You tried to play coy with the twin as you bent down to pick up your notes. 

“Ask him he question you’ve been dying to ask him.” George crossed his arms in front of his chest. “He’s on the Quidditch field right now practicing if you want me to escort you down there.”  
“No,” You placed your notes back on the table. “I’ve got notes to do George. You know final exams are almost here.”

“I can’t keep living with you if you don’t ask him.” 

“There’s nothing to ask, George.”

“We both know that you want to ask him ‘why’. I mean, I would really like to know.”

“You would?” Hope filled your chest. 

“Yeah,” George laughed. “You’re the best thing to happen to Fred. I mean, why would my brother shack up with one of the smartest people in this school?”

You let out your own laugh. You two were an odd couple for sure. But Fred was jus as smart as you were. He just couldn’t focus all of his learning into the school environment. Where you thrived, he seemed more deprived. You wanted him to just leave the school and prance around the world doing his own learning instead of being tied down to school but he always said he found his reason for staying at Hogwarts. 

George wrapped an arm around you and pushed you out of the common room. You tried struggling against his strength but you eventually gave into his pushing, your body going limp against him. He bent down and brought you up into his arms, princess carrying you onto the Quidditch field. George whistled for his brother to come down to the both of you. 

“What do you want?” 

Fred landed right in front of you and his twin, giving you both the once over. George slipped away from the both of you, leaving you two to talk. You gulped as you looked over your shoulder at the disappearing twin. You fidgeted with your fingers, your palms suddenly very sweaty. You couldn’t look him in the eyes. But you couldn’t just leave. There would be too many questions later. A million things whizzed through your mind all while the love of your life stared at you. 

“Why me?” The words fell from your lips before you could even think about what you were saying. 

“What?”

Tears pricked at your eyes. “You could have had anyone here, so why me?”

Fred paused. Your heart pounded in your chest as you looked down at your feet, digging into the ground to keep your mind busy. It seemed like minutes passed between the two of you when normally the minutes felt like seconds. 

“Because you’re the only one I want, you always have been. Is that really so hard to believe?” Fred placed a finger under your chin and made you look straight into your eyes. “Tell me, is it really so hard to believe?”

“Yes.” You whimpered out as you looked into his eyes. You saw his whole heart break. He brought you into one of the tightest hugs you had ever been one. Tighter than even Molly’s hugs. Both of you were a sniffling mess by the time Fred pulled away. 

“Don’t ever think that I don’t want you. I have always wanted you. Ever since I laid eyes on you on the boat ride to Hogwarts. All I ever wanted was to call you mine.”

“But-,” Fred raised a finger to your lips. 

“I don’t fucking care. There should be no doubt in your mind that I love you. I love you so much that I can’t even think about being with anyone else. I never, ever wanted to be with anyone else.”

You smiled at Fred, nothing else mattered in that moment as he looked into your eyes.


End file.
